Wenn sich zwei Wege kreuzen
by Katnissloves
Summary: Nach seinem unerwarteten Treffen mit Sasuke im Wald, erwacht dieser halbnackt in einem fremden Zimmer.   Und was macht Sasuke dort?   Einfach mal rein lesen ;   / Slash
1. Chapter 1

Hallu Leute,

Das ist meine zweite FF, also nichts dolles erwarten :)

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto / Slash

_- Dieser Vollidiot ….. Sasuke ! Immer muss er in ALLEM besser sein….immer IST er in allem besser. Oh man, ich kann auch gar nichts besser! -_

So schnell ich konnte, rannte ich durch den Wald, auf dem Weg zu meinem Lieblingsplatz . Wichtig war, dass mich dort keiner finden kann, und besonders nicht Sasuke.

_Immer dieser Sasuke…meine Gedanken drehen sich nur um Sasuke. _

_- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke … _

_Sasuke, wie er sich bewegt, Sasuke, wie er kämpft, Sasuke, wie er meine Blicke mit gleicher Intensität erwidert, Sasuke, wie er sich auszieht, und … STOPP ! _

_An sowas darf ich nicht denken, ich darf an IHN nicht denken. Das macht mich nur wieder traurig. -_

Endlich bin ich angekommen. Hier ist es immer noch so wunderbar, wie vor ein paar Jahren, als ich die Lichtung im Wald entdeckte. Voll mit Wildblumen, und umrahmt von großen alten Tannen.

Langsam ließ ich mich an einer der größten und dicksten hinabgleiten. An dieser Stelle saß ich immer, wenn ich hier war. Ich zog einen tiefen Zug Waldluft ein und versuchte, nicht an Sasuke zu denken.

Vergeblich. - _Beim Training auf dem Übungsplatz hat er mal wieder bewiesen, WIE toll er doch ist … tzzzz …war ja klar, dass er mir nach der Übung auch noch unter die Nase reiben musste, was für ein Weichei ich doch bin._

_Wie er es sagte. Aber ich BIN kein Weichei ! Warum musste ich mich in dieses Arschloch verlieben ? -_

Voller Wut stand ich auf, und ließ es an dem Baum aus. Im Nachhinein tat mir der Baum leid, er konnte ja nichts dafür… und meine Fäuste schmerzten irre doll, echt jetzt !

"Ah scheiße ! …. so ein Mist ! " , fluchte ich vor mich hin.

So stand ich dort eine Weile und starrte den Baum an. Bald merkte ich, das dieses sinnlose Gestarre nicht viel brachte.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Knacken hinter mir, gefolgt von einem Rascheln. Da hier sonst nie irgendwelche Tiere, geschweige denn Menschen waren, schoss mir nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf : _Feinde !_

Ich sprang in den Busch, aus dem das Geräusch kam, und landete auf etwas Weichem. Bingo, da ist jemand. Für eine Weile rangelten wir miteinander, bis der Feind ein " Lass den Mist, du Vollidiot, ich bins ! " zischte, und sich losmachte.

_- Oh nein, Sasuke ! Was macht der denn hier? Ist er mir etwa gefolgt? Na toll, wahrscheinlich um mich fertig zu machen, aber das kann er voll vergessen ! - _

Eine Hand schob sich in mein Blickfeld, und ich wurde, ohne dass ich wusste, was mir geschah, einfach hochgezogen.

" Ey du Spinner, wie kommst du dazu, dich einfach auf mich zu stürzen ? " , drang Sasukes Stimme zu mir durch. -_Das war ja wohl die Höhe, ER hat mir doch hinterherspioniert ! -_

" Ich dachte, dass du ein Feind warst ! Sonst ist hier nämlich nie jemand, außer mir. Hier findet auch niemand her, außer mir. Also warum bist du hier, hä? Bist du mir gefolgt, oder was ? "

Ich beobachtete, wie er sich scheinbar verlegen durch seine schwarzen Haare fuhr. - _Warum sagt er nichts ? Ich glaube es war nicht geplant, dass ich ihn entdecken sollte… -_

" Na was ist los ? Bist du jetzt stumm, oder was ? " Mit einem mal wurde ich mit Schwung gegen einen Baumstamm gedrückt, unzwahr so, dass ich mich nicht befreien konnte.

Da mir einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht hingen, konnte ich ihn nicht richtig erkennen. Ich versuchte mich loszumachen, doch es ging nicht. Ich merkte erst, dass er mich losgelassen hatte, als er mich mit einer Sanftheit, die ich nicht von ihm erwartet hätte, die Haare aus dem Gesicht schob. - _Oh mein Gott, was macht er da ? Ich meine, was bezweckt er damit ? - _

Ehe ich etwas sagen, ja geschweige denn anderweitig reagieren konnte, küsste er mich. Einfach so und völlig unerwartet, naja, zumindest für mich. Zuerst versuchte ich, mich dagegen zu wehren, doch er hörte nicht auf.

Nach einer Weile gab ich meinen Widerstand auf. - _Hmmm, er küsst wirklich nicht schlecht…. -_

WUUMM ! Mit einem sehr lauten und schmerzhaften rumps viel ich auf den harten Dielenboden. - _Moment…. Dielenboden ? War ich nicht im Wald und Sasuke….Oh mein Gott! - _

Mehrmals blinzelnd versuchte ich mich zu orientieren. Wo war ich ? Ich war eindeutig nicht im Wald, das stand fest. Aber zu Hause war ich auch nicht … Ich sah mich um.

Ich denke, ich bin aus einem Bett gefallen. Fluchend stand ich auf und sah mich um. Der Raum in dem ich mich befand, war ziemlich klein, hatte einen Schrank, eine Tür, einen Sessel mit…. mit meinen Klamotten drauf !

-_Oh bitte lass es nicht das sein, was ich denke was es ist !- _

Als ich einen kühlen Luftzug spürte, überwand ich mich, und sah an mir hinab. Naaaaaa toll …

Hmmm, wenigstens hatte ich noch Boxershorts an… Naja, was solls.

Ich drehte mich wieder zum Bett um, und … bekam den Schock meines Lebens !

Drei mal dürft ihr raten, wer dort genauso halbnackt wie ich im Bett saß, sich durch die Haare fuhr und gähnte ? SASUKE !

"oh mein Gott…. Was machst du hier? …Nein besser, was mache ICH hier? ? " Den letzten Satz brachte ich so schnell und hektisch hervor, dass ich bezweifelte, dass er ihn verstanden hatte.

Sasuke blinzelte kurz, streckte sich einmal und erwiderte nur ganz sachlich: " Naruto, also falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, wir haben durchaus etwas an, und was dein erstes Gestammel angeht, kannst du dich gar nicht an unser Zusammentreffen gestern im Wald erinnern? "

Sooooooo, Ende des ersten Teils. Fortsetzung ist in Arbeit, könnte aber etwas dauern, da ich mit meinem neuen Schreibprogramm nicht so wirklich klarkomme.

Reviews bütte (:


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooooooo Leute, Kapitel 2 (:

" Kannst du dich denn gar nicht an unser Zusammentreffen gestern im Wald erinnern ?"

Mir stockte der Atem. _ -Also war ich gestern wirklich mit Sasuke…. aber…dann haben wir uns auch… Oh mein Gott….Aber warum bin ich hier? Nur in Boxershorts ?-_

Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. "Ähhhm…ich erinnere mich an den Wald…aber warum sind wir hier ?" Sasuke gähnte, blinzelte mehrmals und starre ich an.

Ja….er starrte….oder vielmehr, er GLOTZTE ! Uh. Mist. Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. Verlegen fuhr ich mir durch die Haare, dir mir jetzt lose ins Gesicht fielen, da mein Stirnband ab war. Ich ertrug es nicht weiter, in anzusehen, daher wandte ich das Gesicht ab, und drehte mich schließlich ganz weg, um seinem dämlichen Gestarre zu entkommen. Langsam wurde es kalt. Stimmt, ich war ja fast NACKT ! Fröstelnd rieb ich mir die Arme.

Ich war so damit beschäftigt mich aufzuwärmen, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass Sasuke aufgestanden war. Ich bemerkte es erst, als er leise von hinten an mich heran trat, und seine Arme sich um mich schlangen.

"Ist dir kalt?" , flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. "Wenn du willst, kann ich dich aufwärmen" Ich spürte, dass er grinste und wurde noch roter. Schüchtre senkte ich den Kopf und drehte vorsichtig den Kopf in seine Richtung.

"Sasuke…was…was machst du? Ich meine….was, was willst du von mir? " Mir war ganz mulmig, teilweise auch schlecht, wenn ich in Betracht zog, dass er vielleicht nur mit mir spielen will.

Aufeinmal drehte er mich ganz zu sich herum und zwang mich, ihm in seine Augen zu sehen.

" Ich will nicht spielen. Man du Vollidiot, ich.. ich meine es ernst..also, ich…" Dann brach ihm die Stimme. Hilflos blickte er mich an. -_Mist, ich hatte wohl laut gesprochen. Aber konnte es sein? Könnte ich ihm Glauben ?-_

Etwas schüchtern lächelte ich ihn an. "Sasuke…" Wir kamen uns immer dichter und dann….dann küssten wir uns. Es war wie gestern….wunderbar schön.

Ich merkte, wie ich langsam nach hinten geschoben wurde, bis ich plötzlich de Bettkante an meinen Kniekehlen spürte. Mit einem leichten Knurren drückte er mich in die Schauer liefen mir über den Rücken, als er anfing, seine Zunge über mein Ohr gleiten zu lassen. Mir wurde heiß und kalt. Unsere nackten Leiber pressten sich aneinander und mit heiserer Stimme flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: " Wir müssen uns noch einmal über gestern Nacht unterhalten. Ich denke, ich muss deine Erinnerungen

etwas auffrischen. Außerdem, wie ich das so sehe, meine Gedanken sind auch nicht mehr ganz klar. Hmmm, lassen wir dich erinnern"

Er zog mich so dicht zu sich heran, wie es die menschliche Anatomie erlaubte, und ich spürte wie er eine Hand zwischen uns schob, die sich seinen Weg langsam aber sicher Richtung Süden bahnte.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um ein Keuchen zu vermeiden.

" Warte …"

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 3, habs geschafft *muhahahahah* xDDD

" Warte.."

Anscheinend hat er mein heiseres Genuschelt verstanden, denn die Hand hielt inne. Irgendwie war mir das peinlich. Was war gestern Nacht passiert? Nach einiger Zeit zwang ich mich, ihn anzusehen.

Mist. Sofort glühte mein Gesicht._ -Sein Gesicht… ääähm…also seine Augen…. oh mein Gott…ist er süüüüüüüß….äähm STOPP ! Ich hör mich ja schon an wie Sakura… bäh..-_

Stille. Sasuke beendete unser Angeglotze, als er mit der Hand wieder hochfuhr, und über mein Gesicht strich. _-Wie sich das anhörte….er "strich" über mein Gesicht…ääähm…..ja…." - _

Ich hörte außer Sasukes Atem kein einziges Geräusch….-_oh, mein Atem…Ich Trottel…..- _

Ich beschloss, mich zu überwinden, und fragte endlich.

"Sasuke? Du….ääähm, kannst du mir..ääähm, könntest du…also, haben wir gestern zusammen..äähm..du weißt schon…." Mein Gestotter wurde unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich eine Warme Hand auf meinen Mund legte.

Verlegen rückte ich ein bisschen von ihm ab. Die Hand löste sich. Ich beobachtete Sasuke jetzt ganz genau. Er kniff kurz die Lippen zusammen, und antwortete: "Scheiß Alkohol…Moment, das haben wir bestimmt gleich…"

Er setzte sich auf und sah mich kurz an. Dann sagte er: "Naruto, mach mir die Handzeichen nach" Wie wärs mit einem Bitte ? Etwas unsicher, was jetzt kommen würde, setzte ich mich auf. Ich hatte bis jetzt noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass es draußen immer heller wurde. Ich legte meine Hände so, wie die Seinen. Er machte einige komplizierten Bewegungen, denen ich kaum folgen konnte. Aber ich schaffte es. Natürlich.

Er legte einen Finger an meine Stirn, und murmelte irgendetwas. Komisches Jutsu…..

Auf einmal wurde mir schwindelig. Ein bläulicher Nebel legte sich über meine Augen und ich verlor jegliche Orientierung. Auf einmal wurde ich sachte, aber bestimmt ins Bett zurückgedrückt, und ich hörte seine Stimme an meinem Ohr: " Nicht dagegen ankämpfen…..hat bei mir auch funktioniert. Lass die Erinnerungen zu. Lass sie zu, Süßer ! "

Ich kam gar nicht mehr dazu, mich über "Süßer" zu wundern. Was dann kam, verdrängte alle Gedanken, die ich im Moment hatte. Oh man….

_Wir waren immer noch auf der Lichtung, und knutschten rum. Richtig …. Ich knutschte mit….Sasuke…Oh Gott…..Echt jetzt!_

_Nach einer Weile zog er mich hoch. "Komm mit, kleiner….Wir gehen zu mir" Er nahm meine Hand, und ich taumelte ergeben hinter ihm her. Auf dem Weg zu ihm, machten wir an einem Stand halt. Das war doch einfache Bowle, oder?_

_Oh nein, das war mit Alkohol… Wir tranken ziemlich viel. Dann wankten wir zu ihm. Da, wir zogen uns aus….was beim knutschen natürlich nicht so einfach war. Er berührte mich…. Ich berührte IHN !_

_Erst war ich noch etwas unsicher, wo ich ihn anfassen sollte. Nachher wollte er es gar nicht, oder fand mich abstoßend. Als er aber sein Becken gegen das meine drückte, entfuhr mir ein lautes Stöhnen. Oh man, er war….genauso erregt wie ich. _

_Peinlich berührt vergrub ich mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Wir standen immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes, was sich jedoch schnell änderte, als er mich in die Richtung schob, in der ich das Bett vermutete. Richtig vermutet._

_Mit einem Finger hob er mein Kinn an, sodass ich ihn ansehen musste. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet, mit glänzenden Augen sah er mich an. "Naruto….das….das muss dir nicht peinlich sein" Jetzt lächelte er und nahm meine Hand in die Seine. Schon wieder._

_Jetzt lächelte auch ich. Ich spürte seinen Atem, und roch den Alkohol …._

_Plötzlich begann er wieder, mich zu küssen. Seine Zunge kämpfte mit der meinen, er stöhnte auf. Oh man, war das ein schönes Geräusch. Langsam führte er meine Hand an seinen Schritt. Oh Gott, war er hart. Ich schluckte, und begann erst langsam, dann schneller meine Hand zu bewegen. Ungehalten stöhnten er und ich abwechselnd. _

_Kurz darauf kam er, meine Hand wurde feucht, trotztem er noch seine Unterhose trug. Nicht viel später war es auch bei mir soweit, und ich kam in meiner Unterhose. "sasuuuuke… " stöhnte ich, und biss ihm in den Hals._

_Er fuhr mit einem Finger in meine Unterhose, strich einmal meine Länge entlang und nahm den Finger in den Mund . Er lutschte eine Weile daran herum. Dann lächelte er glücklich, zog eine Decke über uns und flüsterte mir ins Ohr : " Naruto…ich, ich liebe dich…schon länger…." Diesmal unterbrach ich sein Gestammel, indem ich ihn unterbrach und einfach küsste. Zufrieden leckte ich einmal an seinem Ohr rauf, biss hinein, und antwortete :_

_"Ich liebe dich auch "_

Der Nebel verschwand wieder und ließ mich mit Sasuke alleine. Ich musste schlucken. Also hatten wir nicht miteinander geschlafen. Unsicher lächelnd sah ich ihn an. Er erwiderte mein Lächeln, und meinte: " Übrigens, ich habe das gestern ernst gemeint"

Sooooooooo, Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Chapter 4

tatatataaaaa, Kapitel 4

-_Ich glaub das einfach nicht….aber ich träume nicht, das steht fest. Er meint es ernst? Kann ich ihm glauben? Er wirkte so…..er ist anders als sonst….und er meinte, er liebt mich schon länger. Er liebt mich….-_

Wieder musste ich schlucken. Anscheinend sah er die offene Frage in meinen Augen, denn er kam dichter und nahm mich schließlich in den Arm. Jetzt zitterte ich. Man, es kostete mich echt ne Menge Kraft, jetzt nicht hier vor ihm zu flennen. Ich spürte, wie er mir über die Haare strich. Mist, meine Sicht verschwamm. Hastig stieß ich ein" Wo ist das Bad? " hervor, und stürtzte auf die Tür zu, auf die er zeigte.

Die Tür viel hinter mir mit einem lauten Knall zu. Ich atmete tief durch, in der Dunkelheit sah ich nichts. Ich tastete mich vor zum Waschbecken, um mein Gesicht zu waschen. Gesagt, getan.

Das kühle Wasser tat gut, es verschaffte mit einen klaren Kopf. Erst mal nachdenken. Ich rieb mir im Gesicht rum, danach ging ich solange rückwärts, bis ich an eine Wand stieß um mich daran herabgleiten zu lassen.

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt grübelte ich vor mich hin.

_-Im Zimmer sitzt Sasuke, und fragte sich bestimmt, was er falsch gemacht hat. Nichts, denke ich mal. Sind wir jetzt zusammen? Ich weiß es nicht. Am Besen wäre es jetzt, wenn ich wieder zu ihm gehe.-_

bei dem Gedanken an gestern Nacht wurde mir ganz mulmig. Ich habe fast mit ihm geschlafen!

Nach einer Weile Rumgesitze, klopfte es leise, und die Tür öffnete sich erst einen Spalt, dann ganz und Sasuke kam herein. Als er sah, das ich an der Wand saß, machte er die Tür zu, und ließ sich neben mich gleiten. Jetzt war es wieder dunkel.

Ich spürte, wie er in der Finsternis nach etwas tastete, und war überrascht, als er schließlich gefunden hatte, was er suchte: meine Hand.

Schließlich fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein: " Naruto….du hast geweint, oder? Ich…ich meine…wenn du gestern vergessen willst…wenn ich etwas falsches gesagt habe..ich…es tut mir Leid"

Mir wurde ganz warm und seine Hand in der meinen ziemlich schwitzig.

Ich zog sie weg und streckte sie nach ihm aus. Ich traf eine Schulter.

Dann zog ich ihn plötzlich zu mir ran und fand letztendlich seine Lippen. Ich legte als meine Gefühle in diesen Kuss, ich versuchte ihm klarzumachen, WIE wichtig er mir war. Er merkte es wohl, denn ich spürte, dass er in den Kuss hineinlächelte.

Nach einer Minute, oder vielleicht auch erst einer Stunde trennten wir uns wieder. Er zog mich mit sich hoch und legte die Arme um mich.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm…ja?"

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich mehr!"

Leise hörte ich ihn lachen, dann machte er die Tür auf, und schob mich mit ihm zurück ins Zimmer.

Zuerst war ich ein bisschen geblendet, denn die Sonne musste wohl inzwischen ganz aufgegangen sein. Als ich wieder richtig sehen konnte, schaute ich mir das Zimmer noch einmal ganz genau an. Hier wohnte also Sasuke ?

Der Raum wirkte ziemlich hell, durch mehrere Fenster viel Licht hinein. Auf der einen Fensterbank hatte er das Foto von Sakura, Kakashi, ihm und mir stehen. Ich musste grinsen.

Dann sah ich ihn an, und stellte fest, dass er mich beobachtete. Mist, ich wurde schon wieder rot. Ich drehte mich einmal um mich selbst, und kam ins nachdenken….äääm….die einzige Tür führte ins Bad.

"Duuu, Sasuke? Wie sind wir hier eigentlich rein gekommen? Ich meine…"

Er grinste überlegen, und deutete auf den Fußboden. Ich runzelte die Stirn, mir war die Unwissenheit wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn er lachte kurz auf, und bückte sich, um ein Stück Fußboden hochzuheben.

_-Moment… ooooooooh, jetzt wird's klar ! Eine Falltür._ _Maaaaan, bin ich doof-_

Ich ließ mich von ihm hinausschieben. -_Moment…warum lasse ich mich immer schieben oder ziehen? Tzzzz..ich kann doch alleine gehen…. Aber Mist, was ist…-_

"Aaaaaaaah….Mist…." fluchte ich, denn ich hatte die letzte Stufe nicht gekriegt, und wäre wohl hingeknallt, hätte Sasuke mich nicht aufgefangen. _Oh man, seit ich hier bin, stell ich mich an wie ein unbeholfenes Mädchen.-_

Er grinste leicht, zog mich hoch, und verwuschelte mir die Haare. Ich? Ich zog einen Schmollmund. Dann machte ich mich los und wandte mich dem Raum zu. Aha, das war also der erste Stock, denn ganz hinten im Raum war eine Treppe, die hinab führte. Also war das Haus hoch, Aber schmal, denn der Raum war wie sein Schlafzimmer nicht besonders groß.

Ich sah mich genauer um. Anscheinend waren wir hier im Esszimmer. Mein Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als Sasuke in meinem Blickfeld auftauchte, und mir eine Schüssel Müsli unter die Nase hielt. Mmmmh…in diesem Moment meldete sich mein Magen zu Wort.

Wir setzten uns an den Tisch und ich schaufelte das Müsli nur so in mich hinein. Schon wieder bemerkte ich,dass er mich beobachtete.

Mein Magen kribbelte. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, und stellte das Müsli weg. Sasuke beugte sich über den Tisch, und strich mit einem Finger über meine Lippen, um einen übergebliebenen Tropfen Milch zu erwischen.

Er strich noch einmal ganz über meine Lippen, und zog sich dann zurück, um seinen Finger abzulecken.

Plötzlich wurde mir ganz heiß, und Blitze schossen Richtung Süden. Diese Szene gerade erinnerte mich stark an gestern Abend, nur dass er da nicht an meinem Mund…Oh Gott, sondern an meinem…*räusper*

Jetzt war ich es, der sich rüberbeugte, und ich überfiel ihn geradezu. Wie ausgehungert begann ich, ihn zu küssen. Erst war er überrascht, aber danach ging er sofort darauf ein.

Schwer atmend lösten wir uns nach einer Weile voneinander. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet. Schließlich nahm ich seine Hand.

Er sah mich eine Weile an, dann flüsterte er heiser: " Und wie soll es jetzt mit uns weitergehen? "

Soo, Fortsetzung folgt wie immer ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo, ich habs endlich geschafft, hier der nächste Teil für euch :)

Nachdem wir uns darauf geeinigt hatten, unsere Beziehung erst einmal geheim zu halten, und noch einen letzten Kuss getauscht hatten, lief ich nach Hause.

Natürlich hatte ich mir meine Sachen angezogen, aber jetzt war mir zu warm. Ich musste unbedingt aus ihnen heraus. Hektisch zog ich mir den Trainingsanzug über den Kopf, schmiss die Unterhose in irgendeine Ecke, und ging ersteinmal schnell duschen.

Mir Klarheit verschaffen. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht richtig begreifen…. Sasuke liebte mich… Er liebt mich…

Da ich nach dem Duschen nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte, machte ich mich fertig um zum Training zu gehen. Ich kämpfte solange, dass ich gar nicht merkte, dass ich dass Mitttag ausgelassen hatte. Mittlerweile war es schon früher Abend.

Ich betrachtete den armen Holzpfahl, an dem ich mich ausgelesen hatte. Erschöpft stützte ich mich an ihm ab. So stand ich dort eine Weile, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Plötzlich umschlangen mich von hinten zwei starke Arme und ein Geruch, der nur jemandem bestimmten gehören konnte, stieg mir in die Nase.

"Sasuke" flüsterte ich, und drehte mich in der Umarmung um. Er grinste leicht, und drückte mich gegen den Holzpfahl. Das nächste was ich spürte, waren seine rauen Lippen auf den Meinen, und eine Zunge, die sich grob in meinen Mund schob. Sofort wurde sie von meiner begrüßt.

Schließlich lösten wir uns keuchend voneinander.

"Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo du steckst" ….

"jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden" rutschte es mir etwas unintelligent heraus, und ich lehnte mich leicht dümmlich grinsend mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem Kopf zurück an den Pfahl.

Das Kalte Holz drückte gegen meinen Rücken.

Er grinste verächtlich und gab mir einen Klaps.

"Auuuu !" maulte ich und verzog das Gesicht "Wofür war das denn?"

"Ich mach mir Sorgen um mich, und du ziehst mich ins lächerliche… "

Verwundert hob ich den Kopf. " Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht? "

Sasuke, der sich halb von mir abgewandt hatte, wurde leicht rosa, und drehte sich wieder ganz zu mir um. Sanft gab er mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, zog sich aber sofort wieder zurück.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wenn seine schwarzen Augen in mich hinein sehen könnten.

Er beugte sich nach links und hauchte mir ein " Ja " ins Ohr.

Dann spürte ich ein pieken im Bauch, dann noch eins und noch eins.

Tatsache.. er piekte mich.. Niemals die Deckung fallen lassen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und schon startete ich einen Gegenangriff. Tja, damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Grinsend kam ich immer dichter. Lachend sprang er mir aus dem Weg. Ich hinterher.

Und so kam es, dass ich ihn über das Übungsfeld jagte. Mal jagte ich ihn, mal er mich.

Auf einmal blieb er stehen und ich rannte volle Kanne in ihn hinein. Zusammen krachten wir auf die Erde. Diese Chance nutzte ich, um ihn auf dem Boden festzupinnen. Seine Hände hielt ich mit meinen links und rechts von seinem Kopf auf die Erde gedrückt. Er wehrte sich immer noch, also setzte ich mich auf ihn. Plötzlich hörte er auf, sich zu wehren, und ein schmutziges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Ach, sag mal Süßer, wollen wir nicht bis heute Abend warten, der Boden ist ein bisschen ungemütlich. "

Nach einer Weile raffte auch ich, was er meinte. Sofort wurde ich knallrot. Verlegen senkte ich den Kopf. Diese Chance nutzte dieses mal Sasuke, denn er drückte sich hoch und rollte uns herum, sodass nun ich unter ihm lag.

Als er sein Becken gegen meines drückte, zischte ich auf.

" Oder kannst du es nicht mehr erwarten, und willst auf das Bett verzichten?"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihn an. _- Er meint doch nicht… dass wir hier.. oh Gott.. ich glaube, er meint genau das. Dann wäre dass mein erstes Mal. Mein erstes Mal mit einem Jungen, mein erstes_ Mal mit IHM .. _ Will er wirklich… ? -_

Grinsend kam sein Gesicht immer dichter, und mir wurde immer unwohler. Ich schluckte.

Soho, ein wenig Geduld, das nächste Kapitel kommt in kürze ;)

lg Katnissloves (:

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooo, hier Kapitel Nummer 6 :)**

**Achjaaa, wegen den total dummen Schreibfehlern, mein Schreibprogramm korrigiert die Wörter die es nicht kennt in die Wörter, DIE es kennt -.-**

**Ist ziemlich nervig, wenn man "auslassen" schreiben will, aber "auslesen" geschrieben wird -.-**

Panik stieg in mir auf. -_Er will doch jetzt Inch etwa… nein… ich … nein… oh man….-_

Vor Scham kniff ich die Augen so fest zusammen, dass es fast schmerzte. Tausende Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf, aber man sollt nicht annehmen, dass diese sinnvoll waren. Es war zum verzweifeln. Ich bin doch so unerfahren…

Keiner von uns beiden rührte sich, es schien, als würde alles stillstehen. Die Zeit. Meine Gedanken. Unsere Körper.

Zitternd stieß ich die Luft aus, die ich ohne es zu merken angehalten hatte, als ich bemerkte, dass er mir sanft über die Augen fuhr.

Sofort öffnete ich sie, was ich eigentlich gar nicht wollte, aber wohl ein Reflex war. Sein Gesicht war meinem so nahe, dass ich kurz einen gedanklichen Tod starb, denn alle meine Gedanken machten bei dem Blick in seine lustverhangenen Augen einen Abgang. Mehrmals blinzelnd versuchte ich, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

Ich schluckte ein weiteres Mal. Eine leichte Berührung an meiner Schulter lies mich aufschrecken.

"Was ist los, Angsthase ?"

_-Angsthase. Angsthase. Angsthase. Angsthase….- _Immer wieder hallte dieses eine Wort in meinen Gedanken nach, die mit einem Schlag und mit solcher Wucht wieder kamen, und alle auf mich einprasselten, dass ich mit ihnen nicht fertigwerden konnte. Angsthase. Ja, so nannte er mich immer. Warum jetzt? Nein, ich hatte keine Angst davor. Ich WOLLTE keine Angst davor haben ! Schließlich werde ich später einmal Hokage, und ein Hokage hat vor soetwas keine Angst !

Ich erschauderte unter seinen Berührungen. Federleicht, fast nicht wahrzunehmen, strich er mein Gesicht entlang.

Aber dann, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, zog er sich zurück. Er zog sich ganz zurück. Und mich zog er mit. Erst in eine sitzende Position, dann erhob er sich, und zog mich mit sich herauf. Eidlich entkam ich meinem Tranceartigen Zustand.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, denn ich versuchte die Schamröte zu vertreiben.

"Naruto."

Ein leise geflüstertes Wort, aber ich verstand es trotzdem. Fragend sah ich ihn an.

"Schämst du dich?"

Jetzt sprach er deutlicher. Meine Wangen glühten. Verzweifelt wollte ich mich abwenden, er sollte mich nicht so sehen, er sollte das nicht von mir denken, doch er ließ mich nicht gehen. Ich war schon fast bei dem Baum angelangt, ich konnte schon die einzelnen Rillen in dem Baumstamm erkennen, das Moos, das sich langsam herumwand, doch ich wurde am Handgelenk gepackt, und an den Baum gedrückt. Mit Gesicht zu ihm, Sasuke.

"Ja"

Ein gehauchtes Wort, ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich es gesagt hatte.

Sasuke fing meine Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss ein, verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an ihn und küsste zurück. Ich bemerkte, dass er zögerte. Mit einem Seuftzen schob er mich sanft von sich, zurück an den Baumstamm.

Fragend hob ich den Blick. Was war mit ihm?

"Naruto. Du hast Angst? ….. Ich kann warten. Das weißt du hoffentlich, oder?"

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn.

"Aber… du …. ich bin ein Angsthase.. ich.."

"Pssssch!"

Er legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen und ließ mich dadurch verstummen. Er verzog das Gesicht, sein schönes Gesicht. Dann kniff er die Lippen zusammen. Schließlich antwortete er mir.

"Ich … ich wollte dich ein bisschen ärgern… aber… ich wusste nicht, ich meine, ich habe nicht geahnt, dass es dich so sehr mitnimmt. Weist du, du musst dich nicht für mich zwingen, und ich zwinge dich schon gar nicht."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Sinn seiner Worte zu mir durchdrang.

"Aber…"

"Nichts aber ! Naruto ? Sieh mich an. Es macht mir nichts aus! Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig ärgern."

Langsam begriff ich. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich in mein Gesicht. Und dann…. dann verpasste ich IHM einen Klaps. Kichern wich ich einem wütenden Sasuke aus.

"Wofür war das denn jetzt?

Grinsend piket ich ihm in die Seite.

"Na weil du mich geärgert hast. Und außerdem, wenn du das auch darfst, dann darf ich das wohl auch."

Jetzt grinste auch er. Wir küssten uns ein weiteres mal. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und wir hörten nur auf, weil wir endlich atmen mussten. Als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich, dass es schon fast Abend war, die Sonne begab gerade allmählich unterzugehen.

"Sasuke? Sollten wir uns nicht langsam mal auf den Rückweg machen?"

Lächelnd nahm er meine Hand.

"Na klar, Süßer. Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?"

Sofort wurde ich wieder rot. -_Also echt jetzt, das wird hier langsam zum Dauerzustand. - _Ich nickte, und ging voran. Als ich aber merkte, dass er nicht hinterherkam, blieb ich stehen. An seiner Hand zog er mich wieder zu sich zurück.

"Was ist denn noch?" fragte ich ungeduldig, denn so allmählich bekam ich Hunger auf eine Nudelsuppe.

Grinsend kam er ein Stück dichter und beugte sich zu mir herunter. Ich wunderte mich, was er noch wollte.

An meinem Ohr angekommen machte er Halt.

"Weißt du was, Naruto?"

Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Ich liebe dich."

Ruckartig drehte ich den Kopf in seine Richtung. Ein Grinsen breitete sich in meinem Gesicht aus.

"Ich weiß."

Empört piket er mich in den Bauch. Und er hörte auch nicht auf. Lachend sah ich zu, dass ich aus seiner Reichweite kam.

"Sasuke? Weißt du was?"

Noch breiter grinsend drückte ich mich von hinten an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Ich weiß."

Er nahm wieder meine Hand. Zusammen gingen wir in Richtung des Dorfes.

"Wie wars mitt eider Nudelsuppe, Naruto?"

**Bin an der Fortsetzung dran.**

**Ääääähm, dieses Kapitel war vielleicht etwas schnulzig *grins***

**lg Katnissloves (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaaaaaaaaalso, hab mich beeilt ;)**

**Hier mein siebtes Kapitel!**

**Übrigens, danke für dein Review, HighHeelNinja ! ;)**

Kichernd stützte ich mich an Sasuke ab. Fast wäre ich umgekippt. Waren wir wirklich schon so betrunken ? Nein. Ich war nur über einen Stein gestolpert. Die Nudelsuppe war echt lecker. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu mir.

"Danke … "

Er hob den Blick, und sah mich verwirrt an. Ich grinste.

"Wofür?"

"Na für die Nudelsuppe, du Spinner."

"Achso … "

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Er sah so abwesend aus. Was ist mit ihm ?

"Was ist denn ? … Sasuke ?"

Jetzt sah er sich um, er suchte doch irgendetwas. Da. sein Blick blieb an einem Baum hängen. Angestrengt versuchte ich zu erkennen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, und wandte sich wieder zu mir um.

"Ich dachte…. ich dachte, dass dort eben etwas gewesen ist, doch… ich muss mich wohl geirrt haben. Merkwürdig. Das dachte ich vorhin schon, beim Übungsplatz, weißt du ? "

Nach einiger Überlegung begriff ich, was er meinte. Ein Bild taute vor meinem inneren Auge auf.

_Und so kam es, dass ich ihn über das Übungsfeld jagte. Mal jagte ich ihn, mal er einmal blieb er stehen und ich rannte volle Kanne in ihn hinein. Zusammen krachten wir auf die Erde. Diese Chance nutzte ich, um ihn auf dem Boden festzupinnen. Seine Hände hielt ich mit meinen links und rechts von seinem Kopf auf die Erde gedrückt. Er wehrte sich immer noch, also setzte ich mich auf ihn. Plötzlich hörte er auf, sich zu wehren, und ein schmutziges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus._

Er war so plötzlich stehen geblieben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er vorhin schon etwas bemerkt. Aber ich hatte doch gar nichts bemerkt. Hmmm… seltsam…. Bei dem, was sich danach für Bilder in meinem Kopf abspielten, wurde ich leicht rosa die Nase. -_Mist… ich muss auf andere Gedanken kommen ! Wenn ich immer nur an DAS denke, kriege ich ja dauerhaft ne rote Birne. -_

Resigniert kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum.

Urplötzlich wurde ich an eine Hauswand gedrückt. Und geküsst. Sasuke. Es war kein sanfter Kuss. Ich ließ es zu. Ich küsste ihn zurück. Seine Zunge drang hart in meine Mundhöhle und lieferte sich mit der meinen eine erbitterten Kampf. Einen Kampf, der ziemlich ungleichmäßig war. Mal hatte er für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle, dann wieder ich. Kurz trennten wir uns, um Luft zu holen, nur, um uns sofort wieder zu küssen. Ich wagte mich diesmal ewas weiter vor. Ich knabberte an seiner Unterlippe und bis nach einer Weile kurz hinein. Er stöhnte auf. Schwer atment löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und zog ihn hastig weiter.

"Was ist los Naruto ?"

Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder klang er eben etwas beleidigt? Ich grinste ihn an.

"Komm mit. Wir sind fast bei mir zu Hause!"

Ungeduldig zog ich ihn weiter. Im Moment war es mir egal. Mir war alles egal. Was zählte, war nur er. Als er langsam begriff, was hinter meiner Andeutung steckte, grinste er ebenso dreckig zurück.

Mittlerweile war es schon Nacht. Es war neblig, man konnte kaum einen Meter weit sehen, aber zum Glück kannte ich Konoha in und auswendig. Wir rannten jetzt schon fast, diesmal hatte ich seine Hand genommen. Wir bogen nach links ab, dann noch einmal und am Ende der Gasse Rechts. Geschafft.

Endlich waren wir angekommen, wir hetzten durch das Gebäude, bis wir bei meiner Wohnung angekommen waren.

Ich öffnete die Tür.

"Nach dir."

Zögernd trat Sasuke ein. Ich merkte, dass ich wieder etwas nervös wurde. Was wird er wohl zu meiner Wohnung sagen? Außerdem…

Meine Gedanken waren alle wie weggeblasen, als sich mein Blick auf Sasuke richtete.

Er war gerade dabei…. OH MEIN GOTT, ER ZIEHT SICH GERADE AUS !

Schnell schlug ich die Tür hinter mir zu… DAS ging ja wohl wirklich keinen etwas an.

"Ääääääääähm, Sasuuuuuke ? Was genau.."

"Naruto!"

Als ich meinen Namen hörte, hielt ich inne. Ich musste hart schlucken, denn trotz des Halbdunkels konnte ich erkennen, dass er oberkörperfrei in der Gegend rumstand. Also war das seine Reaktion auf meine Wohnung?

"Komm mal her ! "

Leicht verunsichert stand ich immer noch vor der geschlossenen Tür rum. Dann gab ich mir endlich einen Ruck. Etwas schwerfällig tapste ich in der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu. Einen Schritt, dann noch einen.

Bei ihm angekommen, streckte ich die Hand nach ihm aus. Ich berührte ihn an der Schulter. Durch das Fenster fiel ein winziger Lichtschein in den Raum, ausgehend von der Straßenlaterne.

Leicht lächelnd zog er mich in Richtung des Fensters. Das neblige Licht schmeichelte seiner blassen haut.

" Du hast eindeutig zu viele Klamotten an, mein Süßer!"

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er meinen orangen Trainingsanzug und zog ihn mir über den Kopf. Und so schnell konnte ich gar nicht gucken, da stand ich auch schon in Unterhose vor ihm.

Jetzt wagte ich es endlich, in die Offensive zu gehen.

Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit der Hand über seinen Oberkörper. Gleichzeitig beugte ich mich zu ihm vor und Küsste ihn. Sofort ging er darauf ein. Den letzten vernünftigen Gedanken den ich fassen konnte, war, dass er gut küssen konnte. Dann verwandelte sich mein Gehirn zu Brei. Ich konnte nicht mehr kontrollieren, was meine Hände machten, und ich wollte es auch nicht.

Eine leise Angst machte sich in mir breit, als ich Sasukes Zunge in meinem Bauchnabel spürte, aber sie wurde von einer Welle der Lust fortgespült, als er mit der Hand tiefer griff, meine Unterhose mit sich zog, und zu griff.

Heiser stöhnte ich auf. Was geschah hier nur gerade mit mir?

"Sasuke.." keuchte ich abgehackt.

Überrascht sah er auf. Sein Blick ließ mich erschaudern.

"Was ist los mein Süßer? Soll ich aufhören?"

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. Ich packte ihn und zog ihn ruckartig zu wir herauf. Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider, wurde aber schnell von Lust abgelöst, als ich ihm in die Hose fuhr.

Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

"Weißt du… du hast einfach zu viel an."

Er knurrte, als ich ihm ganz langsam, Zentimeter um Zentimeter die Hose herunter zog.

Ich grinste.

"Ist da etwa jemand ungeduldig? "

**Also, weiter geht's demnächst ;)**

**ajaa, und noch ein fettes Dankeschön natürlich an Frieda, weil ich sie wegen meiner FF nerven durfte *grins***

**lg Katnissloves :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okeeey, Kapitel 8 (:**

**Achjaaaa, dieses Kapitel enthält lemon/lime, also hier: Warnung !**

***hust hust* jetzt versuch ich das auch mal *grins***

**ahjaaa, zwar bissel späät, doch letztendlich, da Ichs vergessen hatte, Disclaimer: ich verdiene mit meinen Storys kein Geld, Charaktere gehören masashi kishimoto (:**

Die Hose fiel unachtsam zu Boden. Ich sah, das seine geweiteten Pupillen auf meine harte Erregung gerichtet war. Ich schauderte vor Begehren.

Vorsichtig nahm ich seine Hand in meine, und flüsterte ihm ein "Komm! " ins Ohr, wobei ich ihn langsam mit mir zog. Ich stieß die Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer auf, und zündete die Nachttischlampe an. Durch die sanfte Beleuchtung sah ich ihn jetzt besser. Moment, er hatte ja immer noch seine Unterhose an! Rasch zog ich Sasuke dichter zu mir und strich sanft mit einem Finger an seinen Boxershorts entlang. Er stöhnte frustriert auf. Fies grinsend zog ich gemächlich, und sehr sehr langsam seine Boxer Stück für Stück hinunter. Jetzt war auch die letzte Barriere entfernt.

Meine Gedanken rasten, nur vereinzelt drang ein Gedanke mal mehr hervor, drängelte sich vor die anderen. Meine Wahrnehmung beschränkte sich alleine auf die Person die vor mir stand, und jetzt wunderbar lächelnd, sanft, meinen Körper entlangfuhr.

Mein Atem stockte. Je mehr er mich berührte, desto sicherer war ich mir, das ich ihn wollte. Und ich wollte ihn. Richtig. In mir.

"Sasuuuuuke…" stöhnte ich flüsternt.

Er beobachtete mich gespannt.

Ich trat so dicht zu ihm heran, wie es die Anatomie zuließ. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, drückte mich fest an sich. Gleichzeitig stöhnten wir auf, als sich unsere harten Erregungen berührten. Unsere Lippen fanden sich, wir küssten uns. Küssten uns lange. Küssten uns hart. Der Kuss wurde sanfter. Jetzt knabberte er an meiner Unterlippe. Ich keuchte.

"S….Sasuke….?"

Keuchend unterbrach ich den Kuss. Sein erwartungsvoller Blick ging ließ mich etwas unruhig werden. -_Eben war ich mir doch noch so sicher. Was sage ich ihm jetzt ?-_

Schüchtern senkte ich den Kopf, aus Scham, das ich sonst immer so eine große Klappe hatte, aber DAVOR Schiss hatte, und außerdem seinem Blick zu entkommen. Ich spürte, wie er sich aus der Umarmung löste, und mein Kinn mit einem Finger sanft hochhob. Somit zwang er mich, ihm in die Augen zu gucken.

Er sah mich lange und durchdringend an, und mir wurde noch wärmer, als mir sowieso schon war. Sein Blick wanderte tiefer. Prompt wurde ich rot. Anscheinend gefiel ihm, was er sah, denn ..

" Sasuuuuuukeeee! " , stöhnte ich laut auf, da er auf einmal fest zugepackt hatte. Erschrocken schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Knallrot. Warum werde ich nur immer rot?

"Schämst du dich ?"

Jetzt sah ich ihn wieder an. Verlegen bis ich mir auf die Lippe.

"Ich… ich habe nur noch nie so gefühlt… weißt du ? Das ist so… so neu für mich! "

Er lächelte sanft und nahm zog meine Hände in die seinen. Als ich ihn so sanft lächeln sah, begann mein Bauch wie verrückt zu kribbeln. Ohne es zu wollen verstand ich zum ersten Mal diese kitschigen Beschreibungen der Liebe. Oh, wie ich sie auf einmal verstand.

"Für mich ist das doch auch noch neu. Naruto. Guck mich an. Bitte. "

Sein vom seichten Licht beschienenes Gesicht wirkte gerade jetzt noch schöner. Ich zog ihn mit mir, in die Richtung, in der das Bett stand. Zusammen sanken wir auf das Bett. Wieder berührten sich unsere Körper, ein weiteres Mal versuchte ich ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Heiser hörte ich seine Stimme an meinem Ohr:

"Naruto…ich liebe dich!"

Ich drehe mich, sodass ich ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus meinem Augenwinkel. Sanft, und mit einer Ergebenheit, die mich fast um den Verstand brachte, lächelte er, und strich mir über das Gesicht. Was ich in diesem Moment fühlte, war schwer in Worte zu fassen.

Ich musste mich räuspern, bevor ich wieder sprechen konnte.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Sasuke... "

Ich beugte mich zu ihm, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Mit Leidenschaft wurde mein Kuss erwidert. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, rollte er sich auf mich, stöhnend ergab ich mich.

Jetzt war ich mir sicher, ich wollte ihn. Und das gestand ich ihm auch.

"Ich will dich."

Seine Kopf hob sich mit einem Ruck von meinem Hals, wo er gerade sanfte Küsse verteilt hatte.

"Naruto.. " Ich sah, wie er schluckte. " Bist du dir sicher ? "

"Ja.. ich will… ich will, dass du mich nimmst. Bitte:"

"mmmmmh.. " stöhnte er auf, und bewegte sich auf mir. Ich zog ihn zu mir runter und küsste ihn hart. Nach einer Weile unterbrach er den Kuss, und küsste sich tiefer, bis er an meinen Brustwarzen angekommen war. Er leckte an ihnen entlang, bis einmal kurz in die linke, sodass ich wieder aufstöhnte. Saugend und leckend bahnte er sich seinen Weg immer weiter in Richtung meines Schrittes.

Keuchend und stöhnend wand ich mich unter ihm.

Ich spürte, wie ich dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam.

"Bitte… Sasuke…"

**Gut, Fortsetzung folgt ^^**

**lg :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hier für euch das nächste Kapitel :)**

**Bin momentan ein bisschen schreibfaul ^^**

**Und ein weiteres Dankeschön an HighHeelNinja :)**

**Ich freue mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt, du spornst mich an, weiterzuschreiben *grins***

**Und an Frieda natürlich, dass du mich dauernd erträgst :p**

Was danach kam, war unbeschreiblich. Dieses Gefühl. Als einer seiner Finger in mich eindrang. Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah. Mein Mund öffnete sich, doch es entfloh ihm kein Ton. Als Sasuke seinen Finger auch noch bewegte, musste ich schlucken.

Fest klammerte ich mich an ihn. Beruhigend strich er mir mit der anderen Hand über die Hüfte. Jetzt begann er, seinen Finger kreisend hinein und wieder herauszuschieben. Keuchend kam ich ihm entgegen. Moment, das… ich hatte noch bemerkt, dass er zwei weitere Finger hinzugenommen hatte.. Moment, waren das jetzt drei oder vier Finger? Ich hatte den Überblick verloren. Mein Verstand schwebte irgendwo weit weit über unseren Köpfen. Aber das konnte mir im Moment egal sein.

Wer braucht schon seinen Verstand? Außerdem vertraute ich ihm. Ich vertraute Sasuke, wie ich noch nie jemandem vertraut hatte.

Ich stöhnte frustriert auf, als er seine Finger schließlich ganz aus mir entzog.

Doch was, danach kam ließ mich stocken. Er kam ein letztes Mal zu mir herauf, sah mir tief in die Augen, küsste mich sanft.

Geflüsterte Worte wurden ausgetauscht.

"Bereit?"

"Immer. "

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich weiß."

Entrüstet kniff er mir in die Seite.

Neckisch leckte ich ihm am Ohr entlang. Er zischte auf. War da etwa jemand an dieser Stelle empfindlich? Das musste ich mir merken !

"Ich liebe dich auch. "

"Ich weiß. "

Lächelnd dirigierte er mich auf meine Vorderseite. Ich war tierisch nervös. Bis …

Er sich langsam, vorsichtig in mir versenkte. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb die Welt stehen, als er in mich eindrang. Unser stockender Atem war das einzige Geräusch, was im Raum in diesem Moment zu hören war. Meine erste Empfindung war ein kurzer scharfen Schmerz, der armer schnell wieder verging.

Kurz verharrte er, und ließ sich dann ganz in mich gleiten. Beruhigend küsste er meinen Nacken. Dann fing er an, sich zu bewegen. Stöhnend bog ich mich ihm entgegen.

"Naruto… ist… ist alles ok… bei dir .. ?" keuchte er leise.

Ich konnte nicht antworten, ich brachte nur en Nicken zustande.

Aber er verstand.

Und er bewegte sich. Immer schneller. Immer härter. So hatte ich noch nie gefühlt. Es war neu, und es war gut.

Einmal traf er einen Punkt in mir, der mich laut aufstöhnen ließ. Ich versuchte es im Kissen zu ersticken, aber man hörte es immer noch.

Und dann passierte es. Ich spürte, dass ich nicht mehr konnte.

Ich kam. Heftig. Und ich spürte, dass auch Sasuke nicht mehr konnte. Ein letztes mal stieß er in mich, dann kam auch er.

Ich spürte es. Und ich fand es geil.

Diese Seite von mir kannte ich bis jetzt noch gar nicht so genau. Doch mit Sasuke lernte ich sie jeden Tag ein weiteres Stückchen kennen.

Er entzog sich mir. Ich spürte, wie er eine Decke über uns legte.

Glücklich lächelnd kuschelte er sich an mich. Er lag mir gegenüber, ich konnte sein Gesicht sehen.

Er war wunderschön. Ja, sehr schön sogar. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm teilweise ins Gesicht. Seine Augen strahlten unter zwischen ihnen hervor, mit einer Intensität, die mich erschaudern ließ, und die ich so liebte.

"Sasuke.. du bist wunderschön."

Sein Blick ruhte auf mir. Meine Hand fand die Seine. Er lächelte.

"Du auch. Weißt du, ich liebe deine Augen. Ich könnte ich ewig ansehen, Du bist so schön. Und du hast einen schönen Körper."

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, löste er unsere Hände, und fuhr mit seiner Hand meinen Körper entlang. Er streift meine Schultern, meinen Bauch, und…. diverse andere Stellen, die mich geradewegs erröten ließen.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu ersticken.

Die Hand wanderte wieder hoch, ich war überrascht, als ich sie auf einmal an meiner Lippe widerfand. Bedächtig löste sie meine Zähne von meiner Lippe.

Er kam dichter, wisperte mir ins Ohr: " Ich will dich hören, Naruto. "

Und dieses "Naruto" betonte er so, dass ich Gänsehaut bekam.

.o.0.

Irgendetwas hatte mich geweckt. Blinzelnd öffnete ich die Augen. Erst konnte ich nichts erkennen, das Licht blendete zu doll.

Als ich mich nach einer Weile an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte, drehte ich mich um, damit ich einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen konnte. Doch als ich mich umdrehte, wurde mir die Sicht versperrt. Jemand lag im Weg. Und genau dieser jemand drehte sich in diesem Moment mit einem Gähnen zu mir um.

"Gibt es Frühstück?"

Empört zog ich ihm die Decke weg.

Er murrte.

Was ich sah, bzw. was ich NICHT sah (nämlich Unterhosen) ließ mich erstarren.

Moment. Was machte Sasuke eigentlich .. nackt… OH MEIN GOTT ! Dann war das doch kein Traum.

Dann hab ich gestern also wirklich…

**Soho, Ende dieses Kapitels (:**

**Ich beeil mich mit dem weiterschreiben ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, ein überarbeitetes Kapitel 10 ! **

**Tut mir sehr Leid, dass das andere so schlecht war, das Schreibprogramm ist der Hammer ! -.- Ich bemüh mich ;)**

_-Nein. Es war definitiv KEIN Traum gewesen. Ich meine.. ich habe gestern meine Unschuld verloren! Aber…. -_

Ich wandte den Kopf und erwischte Sasuke dabei, wie er mich gespannt musterte. Verlegen senkte er den Kopf. Ich erriet seine Gedanken.

"Keine Sorge, ich kann mich noch an die Nacht erinnern. "

Ich grinste zu ihm herab und konnte sehen, wie er sich langsam entspannte. Grinsend beugte ich mich runter, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Doch er entzog sich mir. Erstaunt hielt ich inne.

"Was war denn eigentlich gestern Abend? "Ich stockte. Meinte.. meinte er das ernst ? Nervös kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum. -_Hatte er etwa das gleiche Problem wie ich damals ? Oh nee, und ich hab mir noch nicht einmal das Jutsu erklären lassen, ich Trottel ! -_Angestrengt versuchte ich, mich an die Fingerzeichen zu erinnern. leises Kichern riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen. Überrascht bemerkte ich, dass Sasuke, der sich eben aufgesetzt hatte, kicherte.

Jaaaa, er kicherte. Und ich dachte immer, ein Uchia kichert nicht. Aber ich fand, viel wichtiger war, WARUM er sich freute. Ich meine, ich versuche hier angestrengt nach einer Lösung zu …

"Naruuuuto ! "

Meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich jetzt wieder auf Sasuke, der jetzt angestrengt versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Letztendlich gelang es ihm fast, aber dann bekam er plötzlich Schluckauf, was ihn doch wieder zum Lachen brachte. Was war denn mit ihm ? Ich denke, er kann sich nicht mehr an gestern erinnern ?

Aber.. Moment… Mist. So langsam dämmerte es mir. Na ganz toll.

" Du .. ääähm.. hast deine Erinnerung an gestern gar nicht verloren, oder? "

Blinzelnd und sein Lachen unter Kontrolle bringend wandte er sich zu mir um. "Nein…. ich… mir kam auf einmal die Idee, dich ein bisschen aufzuziehen. Äääähm.. tut mir Leid.. " , beendete er den Satz ein wenig schob ich die Unterlippe vor.

Das war voll gemein. "Das war fies, Sasuke… Ich konnte doch echt nichts dafür, dass ich mich nicht mehr so richtig erinnern konnte.. najaa, vielleicht kann ich ja Alkohol nicht so gut ab, aber…"

Mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln fuhr er sich durch seine offenen Haare. Mittlerweile war es schon ziemlich hell in meinem Schlafzimmer, draußen war schönes Wetter, wie man durch das Fenster sehen konnte. Trotzdem. Beleidigt, wie ich war, sprang ich auf, und wollte ins Bad verschwinden, doch zu meinem Leidwesen bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass ich ja keine Unterhose trug.

Hinter mir keuchte Sasuke. Mit einer knallroten Birne schnappte ich mir schnell ein Handtuch aus dem offenstehenden Schrank der neben dem Bett stand und wickelte es mir um. Doch als ich in Richtung Badezimmer verschwinden wollte, wurde ich aufgehalten. Ein verlegener Sasuke stand.. NACKT…. vor der Badezimmertür. Na toll.. wie sollte ich denn jetzt unbeschadet ins Bad verschwinden ?

Menno !Hektisch suchte ich nach einer anderen Fluchtmöglichkeit. Es gab natürlich keine. Das brachte mich wieder zurück zu…

"SASUKE ! "

Grinsend kam er auf mich zu.

"Würdest. Du. mich. freundlicherweise. vorbei. ins . Bad. lassen ? "

Mit jedem Wort wich ich ein Schritt vor ihm zurück. Und mit jedem Schritt den ich zurück machte, kam er einen auf mich zu. Dann, auf einmal und ziemlich grundlos machte er einen Schritt zur Seite. Der Weg war damit frei.

Was sollte das ? War ich jetzt sicher?Vorsichtig ging ich einen Schritt an ihm vorbei. Dann noch einen. Und einen weiteren. Doch dann blieb ich stehen und wandte mich um.

"Sasuke? "

Er drehte sich zu mir herum. Ich bemerkte, dass er ein bisschen niedergeschlagen aussah. Auf einmal tat er mir Leid. Lächelnd kam ich zu ihm zurück.

"Hey Naruto, ich wollte mich… " Er holte tief Luft. " Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Angenehm überrascht blieb ich kurz vor im stehen.

"Ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon eben sagen, vor dem Bad… aber.. ich habs einfach nicht.."

Ich legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Manches musste nicht gesagt werden.

"Ist schon ok. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, war es vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen lustig."

Grinsend strich er mir ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr und schob mich in Richtung… Bad !

"Wolltest du nicht ins Badezimmer? "

**Soho, bald geht's weiter :)**

**Aaaaahr, Vorsicht, Schnulzgefahr xDD. Oh man, mir kommt es trotzdem noch so extrem kitschig vor ^^**

**Vlg Katnissloves (;**

**TBC, kann aber etwas dauern, sry**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 .**

**Hat ein wenig gedauert, tml. KreaTIEF gehabt ;D**

Nachdem wir geduscht hatten, ja genau, WIR, aßen wir schnell noch etwas und machten uns auf den Weg. Jeder von uns beiden war einer Mission zugeteilt. Sasuke musste mit Shikamaru und Sakura ein Packet zu einem Feudalherren in ein benachbartes Dorf bringen und soviel ich wusste, war es sehr wertvoll. Meine Mission war weniger spannend. Ich musste allein auf einem Bauernhof helfen. WIe öde. Aber es nützte nichts, Oma Tsunade wollte sich nicht umstimmen lassen. Naja, jedenfalls kam ich dann irgendwann gegen Abend von meiner "Mission" zurück, schlammbedeckt und etwas erschöpft, denn die Arbeit war anstrengend gewesen. Aber es war ein gutes Training gewesen, und ich war stolz auf mich, dass ich es durchgehalten hatte. Die Sonne war gerade dabei zu versinken und tauchte den Himmel in ein dunkles Rot, welches dabei war, in ein blasses Violett überzugehen. Gerade hatte ich die Stadt betreten, als mein Magen zu knurren begann.

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Meine letzte Mahlzeit war irgendwann vor Mittag gewesen und nun hatte ich riesigen Hunger.

Aber ich dachte auch an Sasuke und bei dem Gedanken an ihn ging es mir gleich viel besser. Wirklich !

Doch als mein Magen erneut knurrte, beschloss ich noch schnell einen Umweg zu machen und zwei Nudelsuppen zum mitnehmen zu bestellen. Grinsend bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch das Gedrängel.

Dann bog ich ab nach links, und noch einmal um eine Häuserecke, um meine gewohnte Abkürzung zu nehmen. Außerdem hatte es den gewünschten Nebeneffekt: Die Straßen waren leer.

Jetzt wurde es dunkel. Ich musste mich beeilen.

Ich ging eine Weile, bis ich plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Verwundert drehte ich mich um, doch auf der Straße hinter mir war niemand. Achselzuckend drehte ich mich um, nur um stattdessen den Schrecken meines Lebens zu bekommen.

Keine 10 cm vor mir standen ein paar maskierte Typen, doch sie kamen mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich reagierte viel zu langsam. Ich sprang nach hinten, und wollte mein Kunai ziehen, doch sie waren schneller und ich bekam eine Faust ins Gesicht.

Wie ich bemerken musste, war mein Gegner ein sehr begabter Ninja im Nahkampf und ich war mal wieder benachteiligt. Sehr schön.

Fluchend versuchte ich mich hochzurappeln, doch meine Gegner ließen mich nicht dazu kommen.

Der eine packte mich und hob mich hoch, als wäre ich eine Strohpuppe. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich zu wehren, doch ich war erschöpft und in der Unterzahl. ich hatte keine Chance.

"Was wollt ihr von mir? Was soll das?" brüllte ich ihn an.

Doch der Idiot der mich gepackt hielt verzog nur spöttisch grinsend das Gesicht und schmetterte mich gegen eine Hauswand. Ich kam so schnell wieder auf die Beine, wie ich es schaffte. Mir war schwindelig und meine linke Schulter pochte.

Die maskierten Typen hatten mich inzwischen eingekreist. Jetzt wandte sich einer, wahrscheinlich ihr Anführer, direkt an mich.

"Was wir von dir wollen? Du fragst was wir von dir wollen ? "

Bedrohlich zischend kam er näher.

Langsam hielt ich sie für beschränkt. Ich hatte mich doch deutlich ausgedrückt.

Er war jetzt nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt und ich überlegte fieberhaft wie ich entkommen konnte. Ein grober Plan entstand.

Gerade, als ich bereit war, ihn durchzusetzen, begann er von neuem.

"Wir haben es neulich zufällig gesehen. Was ihr macht, ist widerlich. Abnormal. Eklig. Was ihr macht, sollte verboten werden."

Er kam immer näher.

Erst wusste ich nicht, was er meinte. Ich musste wirklich eine Weile überlegen. Doch dann überlief es mich eiskalt, als mir bewusst wurde, was er meinte. Er meinte mich, mich und Sasuke.

Verzweifelt blickte ich mich um. Niemand war hier, der mir helfen konnte. Zu dieser Zeit war niemand mehr unterwegs.

"Was wir machen, geht euch einen feuchten Dreck an! Wir lieben uns, und wenn ihr das nicht akzeptiert, dann seid ihr dumm!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang ich nach vorne und griff ihn an. Ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannte. Mein Gegner so stellte sich nach einer Weile heraus, war mir fast ebenbürtig. Doch ich hatte die anderen vergessen.

Ein törichter Fehler, der mir zum Verhängnis wurde.

Unerwarteter Weise bekam ich plötzlich eine Faust in den Magen und sank auf den Boden nieder. Ahhh, wie weh das tat. Ich wollte mich wieder aufrappeln, doch meine Gegner ließen das nicht zu. Ich saß in der Falle.

"Es gibt einen Weg, wie du uns wieder los wirst.", lachte der eine.

"Du wirst dich von Sasuke trennen. Ihr werdet aufhören, solch unnatürliche und abstoßende Dinge zu tun. Dann bist du uns los."

Ich versuchte erneut, mich zu befreien. Vergeblich.

"Niemals!" , schrie ich ihn an. Sofort wurde ich wieder geschlagen.

Gerade, als der Eine wieder ausholen wollte, wurde er mit unglaublicher Wucht zur Seite geschleudert. Ein anderer lachte laut auf.

"Ach, der Prinz ist also gekommen um die Prinzessin zu befreien?"

Hoffnung durchströmte mich. Sasuke. Ich versuchte, etwas zu erkennen, doch mein Blick wollte nicht klar werden. Ich war dabei, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Das letzte, was ich hörte, war seine Stimme, die verzweifelt nach mir rief.

o.0.o

Ich blinzelte. Wo war ich? Als ich versuchte aufzustehen, flammte ein heftiger Schmerz in meiner Schulter auf. Bilder von gestern stürzten auf mich ein. Der Kampf, meine Schwäche, Sasuke. Ich war bei Sasuke.

Ich wollte ihn rufen, doch er war längst bei mir.

"Naruto."

Seine Stimme war etwas heiser, seine Augen rot umrändert. Als hätte er geweint. "Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!"

Schockiert starrte ich ihn an. Er gab doch nicht etwa sich die Schuld für gestern ? Er drehte sich weg und ging zum Fenster. Dort stand er eine Weile und starrte hinaus. Trotz meiner Verletzung stand ich langsam auf, und ging zu ihm. Jede Bewegung schmerzte. Als ich ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte, fuhr er zusammen. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich und bahnte sich ihren Weg hinab. Der sonst so starke Uchia zeigte für einen winzigen Augenblick Schwäche.

Bedächtig strich ich ihm über seine Wange und stoppte die Träne in ihrem Lauf, wischte sie fort.

"Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich bin froh, dass du da warst."

Er zitterte.

"Es ist alles meine Schuld!", flüsterte er. "Wenn es mich nicht gäbe, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Du warst in Sicherheit. Niemand würde dich noch verachten. Und jetzt… Was habe ich nur angerichtet, was habe ich dir bloß angetan? Es tut mir so Leid. ich hoffe, du kannst mir vergeben. "

Erschrocken zog ich ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung. Ich hielt ihn ganz fest, nie wieder würde ich ihn gehen lassen.

"Sasuke. Was du da redest, ist Unsinn! Wenn es dich nicht gäbe, dann … dann wäre mein Leben völlig sinnlos! Du bist zu meinem Leben geworden, ohne dich wäre ich unglücklich, ohne dich wäre ich nichts, versteh das doch! So darfst du gar nicht erst denken, hörst du ? Dir muss überhaupt nichts Leid tun, ich bin froh, dass du mich gerettet hast.

Ich will kein leben ohne dich.

Ich liebe dich.

Sie es ein!"

Und endlich erwiderte er meine Umarmung und zog mich fest an sich. Ich seufzte.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Beruhigend strich ich ihm über den Rücken. Dann nahm ich sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn sanft. Der Kuss war unglaublich schön, ich würde sagen, mein schönster. Seine Zunge kämpfte mit der meinen. Er drang in meinen Mund vor und ich spürte, wie er sanft an meiner Unterlippe knabberte. Leise stöhnte ich auf und fuhr ihm in die Haare.

Wie lösten uns voneinander, und er lächelte.

Und in diesem Moment war es mir sonnenklar. Dieses Lächeln wollte ich nie wieder missen.

Ihn, wollte ich nie wieder missen.

Ebenfalls lächelnd lehnte ich mich an ihn, und er legte die eine Hand an meine Hüfte, die andere fuhr in meine hintere Hosentasche. Grinsend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Er spürte glaube ich mein Lächeln, denn auf einmal kniff er zu.

Ich quiekte mädchenhaft auf.

Er lachte.

Zur Strafe biss ich ihn in den Hals. Er keuchte. Entschuldigend leckte ich darüber, was er mit er mit einem weiteren Keuchen quittierte.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich."

**Tbc? Mal schaun ;)**

**Das wars schon wieder. Etwas spät, aber besser zu spät, als nie ;P**

**Eure Katnissloves **

**;***


End file.
